


Trick or Treating with the Nikiforovs

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Mr. & Mr. Nikiforov [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Halloween, Hitman AU, Hitman!Viktor, Hitman!Yuuri, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Every year, they prepare for the event and design their home.Every year, they look forward to the little kids in their costumes upon their doorstep.Every year, there is always -always- the same problem walking on their lawn.





	Trick or Treating with the Nikiforovs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm late for Halloween! I swear this should be uploaded yesterday but things came up and the deadline got pushed away.

There is a slick sound of smooth metal passing against cloth through the silent space of the house as Yuuri wipes and cleans his favorite cutlery, making sure no dirt and blood is left in between the corners of the handle or the engraved designs of the blade. Once done, he tucks it inside its case where a few others are secured and closes the lid with a final snap.

“What was it we were discussing again?” Yuuri asks as soon as Viktor trails inside the kitchen with shoulder lines tight and his brows scrunched in the middle.

“The decorations, darling.” The pout is present even when he tries not to show his displeasure and masks it instead with a fake difficulty in twisting the silencer from his gun. It pops free eventually followed by a long exhale from Viktor’s pursed lips. “They’re ruined.”

“You mean the ones outside?” Yuuri clarifies, taking the gun from Viktor’s hand and starts to replace the empty magazine with a new one (just in case they still need it). Tomorrow or the next day after that, they can do a general clean-up of their home and maybe start restocking the armory and the groceries for the Holidays.

For now, he lets Viktor cling to him from his back, arms wrapped tight around his torso and face buried against the crook of his neck.

It’s a normal occurrence that the first thing Viktor will seek after an intense round of fighting is the next warmest living breathing thing near him especially when he is upset with the outcome. It’s like his defense mechanism getting to work in order for his physical and mental state to recover from a gruesome scenario. Yuuri understands since he too had days where he just needs to surround himself with warm fluffy things and sleep the blood and gore away from his memories.

Just as Viktor needs to hug, Yuuri needs to be hugged as well. A win-win situation for the both of them or so they found out a few years ago. Although right now, it is not the scene that is making Viktor tense and unhappy but rather something else.

“The re-routing team won’t keep the kids away for long...” The older man sighs and grumbles against the material of Yuuri’s button up.

“Oh, Viktor.” He laces their fingers and kisses Viktor’s knuckles as a means of comfort. “Let’s see what we can do for now, yes? Then, we can go on from there.”

 

-

 

“Aside from… the broken glasses and some holes on the wall, I think it’s the usual…?” Yuuri hums but with uncertainty. He keeps glancing at Viktor who struggling to keep his disappointment in but is, in fact, in deep, deep thought.

“The porch has too much blood splatter.” He says in a mechanical trance.

“We can scrub some of it and put bleach–”

“It smells like stale bodily fluids and cold human flesh.”

“Would you like to use Lysol or should we burn incense sticks by the walkway?”

“There are still live ammunition around.”

“That, we ought to collect first before we begin clean up. Anything else?”

Yuuri is met with silence as he stood side by side with his husband by the threshold of their home and he thinks Viktor might have been too depressed to not have answered him at all. After all, Viktor looked forward to Halloween and spent days formulating the best house design to entertain the kids who will come to their doorstep.

It just so happens that they were too busy preparing for tonight that they nearly missed a group of trespassers crossing the streets to their lawn. They were obviously not costumed children or parents who planned on knocking at their door for candies.

Nothing that the two of them could handle but the damage has been done.

“Vitya...?” Yuuri glances nervously at his husband. He is prepared to console him, to wrap him in his arms and let him cry until he gets over the mess of their decorated lawn. However, he is not expecting the smile present on his lips, his signature finger against his lips which denotes high interest from his perfection self, and his blue eyes sparkling… with childish glee? “What’s the matter?”

“Sweetheart? I need you to do something for me.”

“Uh… sure. What is it?”

“I need you to dig a hole in front of each tombstone. Not much but just enough space and loose soil. Meanwhile, I have to call Charlie and collect the firearms.”

“You need me to what now?”

 

-

 

Both Jeremy and his brother have their mouths hanging open upon arriving at one of the houses further down the road.

The house on Gold Street is the last one for the night. It’s the only one in the street that has a Halloween set up and the only house that signed up for Trick or Treating. It’s not that far from the main road but it’s enough to wonder if the desolated street they are walking through is a ploy for Halloween or a dangerous road towards unfriendly beings.

At first, they were skeptical going here after a detour sign was lifted earlier – something about decoration malfunction or whatever – but a few kids and their guardians went there earlier and came back with their baskets full of candy and a large grin plastered on their face. Their opinions turned from skeptical to promising.

The promising turned into shock and awe when they actually saw the entirety of the house.

The first thing they saw from the distance is a limb, a man’s limb on the concrete and poking out from the bushes of the lawn. It took a few minutes of debating whether to continue their journey or not because… it’s a guy’s limb. It’s a prop, right? Right? They gained courage and slowly crept closer to the actual lawn.

It is… a battleground, for the lack of better word. There are tombstones jutting out from the grassy plot, an obvious prop made out of 3D cardboard boxes and paint. There are pits that were dug out in front of those tombstones. Impressive, considering that the grass seems to be green which means that this is – was – a perfectly maintained lawn.

However, the impressive and best décor yet are the bodies littered around. Most of them are placed on top of the pits like they came out of their graves to attack the most frightening night of the year. There are a couple more bodies by the porch as if they tried to get to the door but in vain. The blood splatters are brilliant even though Jeremy wonders at the back of his mind if zombies ever had the blood of their own inside their bodies.

The house itself is engulfed in darkness and the only light present are the ones being seen through the glass windows. The glowing orbs of light might have come from the candle lights, possibly to create the atmosphere of the place.

There is a thin mist that surrounds the entire house which made it creepier than anything they had seen tonight. It is definitely promising.

They step through the walkway, Jeremy holding his brother’s hand just in case, and knocks at the front door.

The door opens not a minute longer and reveals a dark-haired man with fair skin, youthful face and beautiful brown eyes, all illuminated by the light of the candle he is holding. It does not matter if he wears a crumpled button up and a jacket all speckled with blood. Some speckles also reach his smooth neck and his cheek.

A wonder which makes Jeremy drop his jaw yet again on the bloodstained floor.

“Good evening. How may I help you?” Mr. Gorgeous asks with a smile that rivals that of angels. By god, he can help him pick up his jaw and maybe save him from utter embarrassment of being frozen on the spot.

“Trick or Treat!” His brother pipes excitedly beside him.

The man crouches down to his level. “Oh, hello, Mr. Vampire. Are you enjoying your night out?”

He shows him his little pumpkin basket, already half full of candies, and his fake fangs, feeling proud of himself. “Yes! I got plenty of candies and scared plenty with my tee _ff_!”

Mr. Gorgeous gasps in mock surprise. “Goodness, your teeth are scary! I bet your companion is really brave not to get scared by it.”

They both look at him and Jeremy feels nervous all of a sudden due to the attention he is getting.

“That’s my brother. He’s not brave. He is scared of clowns and cockroaches. He also screams like a girl when a spider crawled up his arm earlier at Mrs. Norris’.”

Hang on a minute. Why this brat –

“I’m sure your brother is brave enough to accompany you through Trick or Treating tonight because I’ve seen plenty of monsters around and they, too, are scary. Right, Mr. Vampire’s brother?” Mr. Gorgeous chuckles and stands up to his full height, which he noticed is not that different from his.

“Uh… yeah. I mean… I gotta get him around for his candy or he will hate me.”

“That is sweet of you. I’m sure your brother appreciates your company.” There goes that smile again. He wouldn’t mind seeing it every day around town. Jeremy almost melts into a puddle.

Just then, a pale figure approaches the man from behind. One arm snatches his waist, a pale hand splaying possessively against his hip and a crown of silvery white rests snuggly on Mr. Gorgeous’ shoulder. A pair of impossibly blue eyes peers languidly over them, mouth curling into a smile that shows off two sharp canines digging into the flesh of his lips.

Here is one other gorgeous vampire. Maybe, he should call him Count Dracula and Mr. Gorgeous as Mr. Murray.

“I smelled fresh blood and I was right. We have visitors.” Dracula purrs against Mr. Gorgeous’ shoulder, eyes trailing from Jeremy (he shivers at that) to his brother. “A human visitor and an underling.”

“Good evening, Count!” His brother happily greets back, ecstatic to see an adult dressed as a vampire with so much effort. Mr. Gorgeous mentions in between that it’s actually his _husband_ in his costume and Jeremy seems to deflate at the information. “May I have some candy?”

“Yes, you may. Thank you for asking.” Dracula grins, teeth showing the fake ones he placed. “But first, have you or have you not scared monsters away tonight?”

“I have! I have!”

“ _Eee_ xcellent! You earn yourself a bloody cookie.” It’s actually chocolate chip cookies with a red velvet frosting. Viktor made it himself with the added help from Yuuri who whisk the frosting to its bloody perfection. The boy squeals in delight, mentioning how he loves blood and cookies in between munches while Yuuri fills his bucket full of different candies.

“You, too, brother of my underling. You can have one.” Viktor offers the tray of cookies to him with a charming smile and Jeremy feels like his cheeks are burning.

“Thanks. By the way, your house is awesome, man. I really thought the bodies were real.” He praises, looking at the lawn where the fake bodies and tombstones are.

“Ah… yes. The artist did impressive work on them and we also got a promo for a free Halloween design of our porch. Convincing, yes?”

“Yeah. Like a Walking Dead scenario.”

“Nah, a modern take on Dracula actually. Good guess, though.”

“It’s cool.” Jeremy grins and tugs on his brother’s hand now that the brat is infinitely satisfied with his stash and his treats. They wave at the couple before they go on their way. “We better get going. Good luck on the community votes!”

 

-

 

“Another year survived. Yey!” Viktor pumps his fist up in the air in his happiness. Everything went smoothly even with a few bumps behind the scenes but the effort is definitely worth it upon seeing the awed expressions of the kids.

“We have to thank Charlie for his last-minute preparation help.” Yuuri reminds him as he fixes Viktor’s cape, thankful that the jacket he wore earlier prevented any bloodstains from reaching his button up. He did want to dress up as a vampire so Yuuri made sure his costume is pristine and perfect to make him happy.

“They make great exterior designers. I can’t deny that.”

“Exterior designers or funeral make-up artists? Have you seen what they did to the bodies?”

“Plastic wraps and unscented spray paint are brilliant. Not to mention the grass scent in the fog machine. I’m impressed.”

The old man in a black trench coat, fedora, and leather gloves had been prickly when he arrived at the front door and be told to wait for a couple of hours more to collect what he was about to collect but, at least, he relented when they requested to modify the faces a bit for Halloween in exchange for a few gold coins and some turkey. His men made quick work in their job and also the house as a compliment to the extra payment.

 _I adore the occasion, Mr. Nikiforov. It makes us fit into everything like monsters hanging out in the human world._ The coins jingled in his grasp as he surveyed the final work in place, satisfied, and tipped his fedora towards the couple. _We’ll just be at the nearest Burger King. I haven’t had a genuine flame-grilled Whopper in years. Call me when you’re done here._

Viktor does not let go of Yuuri’s waist all this time and pulls him closer to him if that is possible. He buries his head against the crook of his shoulder and mutters. “Sweetheart? I know it’s getting late but… I’m hungry.”

“Eh? Right now?” Yuuri squeaks in disbelief, groaning at his husband’s ridiculousness because they both know their fridge is almost empty and so are their cupboards. Maybe they can order take out depending on what Viktor wants. “Hmm… I don’t know. I mean, there are leftovers but it’s not enough for a proper meal–”

Then, he feels it. At his neck. Scraping against his skin. Reminding his flesh and his heart of the ownership that is invisibly imposed on Yuuri’s very being. Yuuri nearly purrs at the zing of electricity that travels down his spine.

“Not that kind of hungry.” Blue eyes convey his hunger as he looks at Yuuri and it almost makes him have a premature respiratory arrest.

“Oh? And what does my vampire husband need from me?”

“Something only you can provide.” Viktor purrs, letting his tongue trace the fake canines over his own teeth and gluing his heated gaze to Yuuri’s eyes.

“We have… an hour more or less before all of them become stiff and Charlie does not like stiff people.” Yuuri turns within Viktor’s grasp and slides a teasing finger against the shape of his jaw. Viktor gives him a toothy smile and brings both their foreheads closer.

“That’s enough for me to enjoy my food.” He picks Yuuri up by the back of his thighs and takes both of them up to the master’s bedroom.

“Just don’t play with your food or there will be consequences.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
